Opening/Do You Want to Build a Snowman (Peach Version)
Frozen Parodies Studios Present... Frozen (Peach Version) (On a cold late evening in the country of Norway near the Kingdom of Arendelle, a group of ice harvesters had already arrived and began to saw the frozen lake to make some blocks of ice with their picks before nightfall) Ice Harvesters: Born of cold and winter air And mountain rain combining This icy force both foul and fair Has a frozen heart worth mining (All of the ice harvesters continued working in making the blocks of ice, including a young boy, a young star, and a baby reindeer. One boy is male with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing blue long-sleeved long underwear with red black buttons, a red long-sleeved sweater, a blue vest, red snow pants, white mittens, a red hat, a white scarf, a blue long-sleeved jacket, and a heavy red long-sleeved coat. He is Mario. One star is a young purple chubby star with light blue eyes, wearing a heavy dark blue long-sleeved sweater, a yellow vest, blue mittens, a purple long-sleeved jacket, and a heavy dark blue long-sleeved coat with fluffy white trimming and an Eskimo hood. He is Lubba, Mario's adoptive big brother. And the baby reindeer has brown fur, a white muzzle, a shiny red nose, and black hooves. He is Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Mario and Lubba's pet reindeer. Anway, Mario and Lubba gave Rudolph two carrots, and the reindeer took a bite out of each one, and then the boys finished their carrots) Ice Harvesters: So cut through the heart, cold and clear Strike for love and strike for fear See the beauty, sharp and sheer Split the ice apart And break the frozen heart (As the ice harvesters proceeded to work, Mario and Lubba giggled and marched in rhythm, with Rudolph following them. The boys were having some trouble getting two separate ice blocks of ice as Rudolph licked each of the two's faces to cheer them up and telling them that they could do it) Ice Harvesters: Hyup Ho Watch your step Let it go Hyup Ho Watch your step Let it go Ice Harvester 1: Beautiful Ice Harvester 2: Powerful Ice Harvester 3: Dangerous Ice Harvester 4: Cold Ice Harvesters: Ice has a magic Can't be controlled Stronger than one Stronger than ten Stronger than a hundred men Hyup Born of cold and winter air And mountain rain combining The icy force both foul and fair Has a frozen heart worth mining Cut through the heart, cold and clear Strike for love and strike for fear There's beauty and there's danger here ''' '''Split the ice apart Beware the frozen heart.... (After successfully getting the blocks with the pliers, Mario and Lubba placed them on their sled and got on as Rudolph began to pull the sled to follow the other ice harvesters. The boys called out to the baby reindeer in order to keep up) Mario: (While riding the sled) Come on, Rudolph! Lubba: (While riding the sled) Keep it coming! I hope it's not too late! Mario: (To Lubba, while riding the sled) You can say that again, Lubba. (Meanwhile that same night, in the castle of Arendelle, ruled by King Cid Highwind and Queen Shera, inside a bedroom was a young girl who was sleeping in her bed. She has beach blonde hair with a peek-a-boo bang over her right eye, and cyan eyes, and is wearing a mint blue long-sleeved nightgown, baby blue frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and a baby blue camisole with a small mint blue ribbon attached to the chest and five small clear plastic buttons. She is Rosalina. She slept peacefully until a young girl came. The young girl has blonde hair and blue eyes, and is wearing a pink short-sleeved nightgown and pink slippers. She is Peach, Rosalina's younger sister. Anyway, Peach peeked over Rosalina's bed and whispered to her) Peach: (Whispering) Rosalina! Psst. (She climbed onto her sister's bed, and started bouncing gently) Peach: (Whispering) Rosalina! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Rosalina: (Groggily) Peach, go back to sleep. Peach: (Sighs) I just can't! The sky's awake. So I'm ''awake. So I have to play! Rosalina: (Playfully, but groggily) Go play by yourself! ''(She shoved her younger sister off. Peach fell off the bed, and landed on the floor. She pouted, because she didn't want to play by herself, she wanted Rosalina to play with her. She gasped and smiled as she came up with an idea that would get Rosalina out of bed. Peach then climbed back up to Rosalina's bed, and whispered into her ear) Peach: (Whispering, quietly excited) Do you want to build a snowman? (Rosalina opened her eyes and smirked playfully at her younger sister. The two, both wearing snow boots, rushed downstairs, both excited on what they were going to do) Peach: (Excited) Come on, come on, come on! (Rosalina kept shushing her until they reached the throne room that it was the perfect place to play. Then Rosalina closed the door) Peach: Do the magic! Do the magic! (Rosalina smiled and focused her will power on her hands as Peach watched in amazement. Rosalina was good with magic, but what was unusual about it was that it was actually ice and snow magic. Rosalina kept swirling tiny cold crystals and looked at her younger sister) Rosalina: Ready? (Peach nodded eagerly, and Rosalina let loose her magic right to the ceiling. The snowflakes burst and began to fall very slow and gentle) Peach: This is amazing! (She ran around, giggled, and looked at her sister) Rosalina: Watch this. (She stomped her feet on the floor, making the floor turn into ice. Later, the began to build three snow boys together. Peach giggled as Rosalina finished making the arms and legs and three carrots on the three snowboys. Rosalina then turned the first snow boy to face Peach) Rosalina: (Imitating the first snow boy) Hi, I'm Ed! (Next, Rosalina ran to the second snow boy and turned him to face Peach) Rosalina: (Imitating the second snow boy) I'm Edd with two Ds, but everyone calls me Double D! (Finally, she ran to the third snow boy and turned him to face Peach) Rosalina: (Imitating the third snow boy) And I'm Eddy! And we like warm hugs! Peach: I love you, Ed! I love you too, Double D! And I also love you, Eddy! (She leapt off from the throne to hug the three snow boys. The sisters had so much fun ice skating and sliding down a snowy hill) Peach: (Feeling a slight bump on the hill) Tickle bump! Rosalina: Hang on! (She made some snowy hills for Peach to hop on) Peach: Catch me! (Rosalina made some more snowy hills) Peach: Again! (She kept hopping on each hill. Then Rosalina noticed her younger sister was going alarmingly fast) Rosalina: Wait! (She tried to keep up with her younger sister with her magic) Rosalina: (Trying to make more snowy hills) Slow down! (She then yelped when she slipped on the ice, and fell. She then saw Peach hop off the hill) Rosalina: (Trying to reach for her sister) Peach! (But without warning, the snow blasted from her hand and smacked Peach right into her head) Peach: Ouch! (She passed out, and flopped onto the soft pile of snow. Afraid, Rosalina ran to Peach to see if she was okay) Peach: (Holding onto Peach gently) Peach? (She then saw a beach blonde strand appear on Peach's hair) Rosalina: (In a panic while hugging Peach) GRANDMA, GRANDPA!! (Suddenly, the ice Rosalina made from her hands and feet were spreading all over the floor, destroying the snow boys, and covering the whole room) Rosalina: (Hugging Peach tightly) You're okay, Peach! I got you! (Then Rosalina heard the doors open, revealing two people, one male and one female, who happened to be her and Peach's grandparents. The old man has short bleach blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a pair of brown goggles on his head, a white band-aid on the left side of his head, a white and red striped long-sleeved nightshirt, white and red striped long pajama pants, and red slippers. He is Cid Highwind, the girls' grandfather. The old woman with him has short brown hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes, and wearing glasses, a green long-sleeved, frilly nightgown, pale green frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a pale green camisole with a small green ribbon attached to the chest and five small clear plastic buttons, and light green slippers. She is Shera, Cid's wife and the girls' grandmother. Cid and Shera ran over to their granddaughters) Cid: (Sternly) Rosalina, what have you done? This is getting out of hand! Rosalina: (Holding Peach close, to her grandparents) It was an accident! (To Peach) I'm so sorry, Peach. (Shera picked up Peach and gasped from how cold their youngest granddaughter is) Shera: (Looking at her husband) She's ice cold! (Cid looked at Peach) Cid: (Getting an idea) I know where we have to go! (The king then rushed to the library, got out a large book, and got out a map that would help them go to the land called the Pride Lands in order to cure Peach. The family then wrapped Peach in a pink blanket, got into their carriage, pulled by two horses, and rushed as fast as they could, and Rosalina, now wearing a mint blue long-sleeved terrycloth robe and mint blue slippers, was still scared about leaving behind an ice trail. In the forest, Mario and Lubba continued on until they saw the family ride by. The boys saw the trail of ice) Mario: Do you see what I see? Lubba: Ice? Mario: Yup. Keep up, Rudolph! Lubba: Let's go! We wouldn't miss it! (They all ran as fast as they could. Then they ran behind a rock and called Rudolph over. The three snuck towards the rock to see what was going on when they arrived at the Pride Lands) Cid: Please help! My granddaughter! (Suddenly, a storm of different colors erupted, and surrounded the royal family, revealing the African animals) Mufasa: (Whispering) It's King Cid Highwind! Mario: (Whispering) African animals? (Then an adult female lioness emerged next to them. She is Sarabi, Mufasa's wife) Sarabi: (Whispering) Shush. I'm trying to listen. (Then Rudolph licked her. She smiled and hugged Mario, Lubba, and Rudolph) Sarabi: Cuties. I'm going to keep you. (The family watched when they saw a male half bald mandrill with gray fur, an elderly, broken, and bent-looking tail, white hair and a white beard, and yellow eyes named Rafiki who was the king of the African animals, came up to them) Rafiki: (Bowing) Your majesty. (He turned to Rosalina) Born with those powers, or cursed? Cid: Born, and they're getting stronger. (Cid showed Peach to him. Rafiki placed his hand on their younger blonde-haired granddaughter's head) Rafiki: You are lucky that it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded. Cid: Do what you must. (Rafiki worked on his magic to wipe out Peach's memories of Rosalina using her powers and change to the activities when they were outside) Rafiki: I recommend that we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun. (He then puts the fun memories back into Peach's head, and she smiled in her sleep) Rafiki: She will be okay. Rosalina: But she won't remember that I have powers? Cid: It's for the best. Rafiki: Listen to me, Rosalina, your power will only grow. (He used his staff to show them an older version of Rosalina showing her powers to the people) ''There's beauty in it, but also great danger. ''(The blue aura turned red, making Rosalina gasp) ''You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy. ''(When the aura of the people turned red and caught the blue version of Rosalina telling them that it will be big trouble if she can't control her powers, she gasped in fear and held to her grandfather) Cid: No! We can protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates, we'll reduce the staff, we'll limit her contact with other people, and keep her powers hidden from everybody, including Peach. Rosalina: But...! Cid: I'm sorry, but there's other choice. Shera: It's for you and Peach's own good. (Back at Arendelle, by order of Cid and Shera, guards closed the gates of the castle so that nobody could get in. The staff closed the windows, and had moved Rosalina's bed and stuff to another room, having the whole room to Peach. Peach ran out of her room, down the hallway to see her sister. She saw Rosalina entering the room and closing the door, locking it to keep her sister out for their own good. A few months later, the blonde-haired girl saw snow from the window. Peach was now wearing a short-sleeved collar, a button-down shirt, a pink button-down vest, a dark pink bow tie, a dark pink skort, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She giggled and rushed to Rosalina's room, hoping that she would play with her. She never saw her as much as she used to) Peach: Rosalina? (She knocked on her older sister's door before she sang) Coming Up: Three years after Cid and Shera's deaths, Rosalina's coronation day has come and Peach, despite keeping Rosalina's powers a secret, is excited to greet the people to her castle's open gates. Then Peach will meet a certain hunter at the docks. Then after Rosalina is crowned the new queen, Peach tries to bond with her. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Fanmakes Category:Frozen Parodies